


He’s Gotta Reputation

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: This is based on a dream I had. You see Merle shortly after he’s gotten a divorce and get up the courage to speak to him.Warnings: language, sex, rough sex, oral sex, fingering, and dom/sub tones.





	He’s Gotta Reputation

You couldn’t quite remember how he got into your apartment. You could only remember the sound of the bar, busy and loud on a Friday evening, the smell of whiskey and his skin, and the way his large, firm hands felt on your body.

You weren’t too drunk to think; but being around this man made you feel that way. Everything was a blur. From when you saw him enter the bar and your friend had whispered into your ear “heard his old lady finally left him” to when you climbed into his truck with him.

Everyone in town knew the Dixon brothers. They knew that Daryl was quiet, sweet, and unassuming. They also knew he had slept with most of the women in town. Merle on the other hand, had been working on sleeping with every woman in town before he knocked one of them up and married her real quick. Rumors had always been that the two didn’t get along. They always fought, about Merle’s drinking and the way she would still talk to the cute young cashiers whenever she went shopping. It wasn’t uncommon to see Merle or her walking with that little girl in their arms, yelling at the other as they stormed away.

It clearly wasn’t a happy marriage and now it was finally over. This meant it was finally your chance. You had been thinking of lines in your head every since you’d head he was single. You mentioned your plan to your friends and they all started at you like you’d sprouted a second head.

They thought you had misspoken. Merle? No. You must have meant you were trying to seduce Daryl.

Daryl was attractive; that was obvious. But Merle? Merle was all man. Shorter than Daryl, but stockier. With piercing blue eyes, an underslung jaw, and a southern drawl that made you weak at the knees. Back when you first noticed him, you were barely out of high school and he still had his dirty blonde curls and boyish charm. Not anymore. Now his jaw was permanently set, the muscles on his arms never quite fully relaxed, his hair short and thinning, with little to no curl, and he always seemed to be looking for something or someone.

That evening at the bar when you approached him, trying to be cool, he snapped his head around to look at you, scowling momentarily before his facial features relaxed a bit.

“Can I help ya?” He growled at you. He was nursing a whiskey. At least his third.

“Are you Merle Dixon?” You asked. You tilted your head down and looked up at him, doing your best to look small and unassuming.

“Who’s asking?” He barked.

“Oh, I’m Y/N,” you stuttered out. You rocked back on your heels and placed one of your hands on the bar next to him, popping your hip as you did.

“And what ya want with me?” Merle asked. His tone had softened slightly. His eyes that had previously been glaring at you now started to look you up and down. His tongue was pressed into his cheek, his fingers flexing around his whiskey glass.

“I just heard you’re a lot of fun,” you said. You let out a deep breath. The amount of courage it took to say that surprised even you.

“Oh baby, I am,” he said with a smirk.

The rest was a bit of a blur. You knew he bought you a drink and you sipped it slow. The flirting was heavy, obvious. There was almost no innuendo between the two of you. Merle made it explicitly obvious that he planned on fucking you, and you made it clear that’s exactly what you wanted. He started asking you how you liked it and with a blush spreading from your cheeks to the rest of your body, you told him however he wanted to give it. The whole ordeal went way easier than you had planned, but you had no idea what you were in for.

When you stumbled into your apartment you immediately led him to your room. He kissed you sloppily, all tongue and teeth. You tried to keep up, accidentally biting his tongue a few times and bumping his teeth at least twice. It didn’t matter. Not to you or to Merle. He was desperate to have you and you wanted nothing more than to let him have it.

You didn’t know if it was Merle’s blue eyes, his large firm body, or his raspy voice that made you so wet and hot you started grinding yourself against Merle’s leg as he took off your shirt; but you wanted him. Needed him. With a shuddering breath you stepped out of your jeans Merle had pulled down you legs, your bra was torn off soon after, leaving you in nothing but the smallest pair of panties you owned.

Merle chuckled darkly at you, licking his lips as he looked you over. He was fully dressed, hadn’t even taken off his button up. Merle walked you backwards until the back of your knees hit your bed and you sat down on instinct.

“Ya wanted to know what kinda time ol’ Merle is, huh?” Merle asked you.

He gripped your hair in his fist as you nodded up at him. With his other hand he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock, long, thick, the deep red tip leaking precum. Without thinking you leaned forward to lick the tip, but Merle held your head back, leaving your tongue hanging out desperately towards his cock, panting and looking up at him. Your hands reached up to grip his thighs, your own thighs grinding together to try to relieve some of the desperate ache that had settled between them. Your need was too much, but you couldn’t help it. Four hours ago you’d never spoke to Merle, and now you were in front of him, pathetically and fruitlessly trying to find the words to tell him how much you wanted to taste his cock.

“Please,” you finally were able to whisper out.

“Open yer mouth,” Merle said. He spoke low, tilting his head to look down at you. He tugged your head towards him by the hair and took a step towards you. Your fingers gripped onto his thighs desperately, mouth watering with anticipation. “None of that teeth shit.”

You barely had time to register what Merle meant before he pushed his cock into your mouth. And kept pushing. He hit the back of your throat and you gagged on reflex, but kept your mouth wide open. Merle grinned at you from above.

“Good l’il girl, ain’t ya?” It was embarrassing how wet those words made you. He took his cock out and did it again, and again, and again, slowly and sweetly fucking your mouth. Eventually you relaxed enough to stop gagging on reflex.

“Take a deep breath,” you heard Merle say above you, and you did.

He shoved his cock back into your mouth, this time shoving it further in, down your throat. Your stomach clenched and you gripped his thighs tighter, but you did not close your mouth. A second later the hand that wasn’t tangled in your head plugged your nose with two of his fingers. You couldn’t breath at all, and momentary panic set in before you heard Merle shushing you above you.

“Shh, shh, shh, baby,” Merle groaned. “Take it. Hold it baby. Shit. Gag hard on it ya little slut.”

You groaned with what little air you had left and gagged hard one last time before Merle pulled his cock out of your mouth. You let out a desperate moan and a deep rattling breath. Long streams of drool trailed from your mouth and chin to Merle’s cock.

“Atta girl,” Merle groaned. He wiped the drool off your face and then ran the same hand through your hair. “Let’s turn ya over.”

You did it as soon as he asked. This wasn’t like you. Couldn’t be like you. You were never the type to let strangers throat fuck you and then flip you over. This wasn’t a stranger, this was Merle Dixon. Was that any better? Or was it worse? How could one man reduce you to such a little whore? Bent over your bed, waiting for him, covered in your own drool and panting from how far he had just shoved his cock down your throat. Isn’t this what you wanted? To play with Merle. A man like Merle doesn’t get his reputation from nothing. And the way he was acting made it seem like he hadn’t had a chance to do anything like this for a while.

All of these thoughts swirled around your head, barely giving you time to notice Merle has tore your panties off your body and was rubbing the head of his cock through your soaked folds.

“Spread yer legs further apart, baby,” Merle said from behind you.

His large hand was running up and down your back, his palm so large and calloused you couldn’t help but arch into him. You spread your legs for him, leaning further over and sticking your ass higher in the air when Merle pushed his hand down on the small of your back.

“Ya always get so wet, honey?” Merle chuckled. He had moved his cock away from your center and replaced it with his index finger, slowly and methodically running it through your wetness, spread it around.

“Nuh-uh,” was all you could moan out. Your hands were already gripping the sheets, your hips moving back into Merle, small mews and groans escaping your lips every time Merle moved his finger towards your clit. “I want it.”

“Shh, baby. I know ya do,” Merle whispered above you.

He pressed his index finger into you, twisting it and bending it inside of you until he found that spot inside of you that made your toes curl and your hips lift up. He took his index finger out of you and quickly replaced it with two of his fingers. Finding and stroking that sweet spot inside of you repeatedly.

You couldn’t help the load groan that escaped your lips and the way your legs started to twitch. You’d never been brought this close to an orgasm this fast. Merle could feel you start to clench around his fingers and heard him chuckle behind you.

“Don’t take much to get ya goin’, huh girl?” Merle asked. All you could do was pant and grip onto the sheets. “That’s alright. I got ya.”

Merle pressed his thumb into your clit and that was all it took. You felt your entire body start to shake and a warm, tingling sensation spilled out from your core and radiated throughout your entire body. You were vaguely aware of biting your sheets and moaning his name repeatedly into them, trying to control yourself. Your orgasm subsided and Merle pulled his fingers about half way out of you, still massaging and rubbing your inner walls, coaxing out the last little spasms of your climax before he plunged his fingers back into you and made you cum all over again, this time flooding his fingers with your own juices.

Merle fucking loved that. He pulled his fingers out of you quickly, still pinning you down with one of his large hands.

“Stay,” He asked at you and you did.

You heard Merle moving around and a moment later heard the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open. Merle wasn’t going to risk another shotgun wedding so soon after the last one had just ended. He loved his daughter, but one was enough for now.

Merle moved back behind you and started to run the head of his cock up and down your slit slowly, coating himself in your arousal. He entered you slow, but completely, splitting your hypersensitive core wide open. It didn’t hurt, on the contrary, but you’d never felt more full in your life.

“Merle, fuck, you’re so big,” you groaned.

The words felt odd and cliche coming out of your mouth, but they were honest. His cock felt huge to you, making you rock your hips back into him once again, feeling his cock move slowly inside you. Merle moved his hand from your back to you hip, his other hand now gripping your other side tightly. He held you in place as he started to pump in and out of you, making your head snap up from the bed and your eyes roll back in your head. Noises halfway between laughter and moans kept falling from your mouth, unable to comprehend just how good it felt to have him inside of you.

Merle continued to pump steadily into you, smirking down at your young, naked, perfect body underneath him. Every store elicited a deep groan from Merle’s chest, adding to the sounds of your own. He could feel himself building slowly, steadily, at a good enough pace to ensure you came at least one more time. Two if he timed it right.

It didn’t escape him that he was still fully dressed, pounding into your naked body relentlessly, hearing and feeling you build steadily to another climax. He liked it like this. Liked you like this. The young, sweet woman at the bar who was brave enough to approach him, all nervous smiles and rehearsed lines to present to the big, bad Dixon brother. Hadn’t had a night like this in a while he thought to himself, not since…

He cut his own thoughts off. He wasn’t going to think about that lying, cheating bitch. Or he thought he wasn’t as he started to pound into you harder, not stopping when he heard you scream his name and felt your quivering, spasming pussy flood his cock.

You wiggled away from him, desperate to catch your breath. Your legs were still shaking, your now empty pussy clenching on nothing. You’d never felt anything like this. You turned over to see Merle still hovering over you, cock hard and glistening with your own cum, the front of his trousers wet with it too.

Merle shook his head and grinned at you as he took a step towards the bed and grabbed your legs before pulling him towards you.

You let out a squeal and laughed softly when you felt Merle pull you over to the end of the bed. You were now on your back, still wobbly legs spread open in front of Merle, completely on display.

“I fuck ya good, baby?” Merle asked you softly. His thumb was running along your outside lips, spreading you open even more for him so he could see how red and used you now were. “Huh? Answer me.”

“Yes. So good. So so good,” you whispered and nodded at Merle rapidly.

“Good, honey,” Merle mumbled. He was watching your pussy react as he continued to run his fingers through your folds. When he got to the hood of your clit, he pulled the skin up, exposing your engorged button. “Well, would ya look at that. I ain’t played with that yet.”

You gasped when you saw what Merle was about to do next, but didn’t move or tell him to stop. He swirled his tongue around his mouth and gathered his saliva before leaning down and spitting it carefully onto your clit. He chuckled to himself and ran his index and middle finger over your engorged bud, his other hand lining up his cock to your entrance again. He pinched your clit as he entered you again, the sudden sharp, not unpleasant sensation making you reach out and grab his wrist in your hand.

“Ya okay?” Merle asked. He had stopped moving completely.

“Yeah, just, surprised, just surprised me,” you sputtered out.

“Feels good though, huh?” Merle asked.

He leaned forward to stroke one of your nipples in his hand as he entered you again, still pinching your clit with the other. His mouth covered the other nipple as he began to grind himself into you, running over your most sensitive inner parts as he did. Your whole body felt like it was vibrating with warmth, not quite cumming but in that perfect state right before you tipped over the edge. You were aware of yourself nodding and repeating “yes, yes, yes” over and over again, gripping onto Merle’s shirt, trying to ground yourself.

When Merle felt himself get close, he let go of your clit and flicked the two fingers previously pinching it over the engorged bud softly, at the same time he pinched and bit your nipples.

You felt yourself levitate off the bed and heard yourself scream in pleasure as your most intense orgasm tore through you. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head and you couldn’t focus on anything as you came underneath Merle. He stayed with you, grunting and panting himself as he entered you completely as he came, shuddering against you as he did.

He pulled out of you and took a step back a few moments later, looking at your sweaty, used body. It was only then he realized just how sweaty and out of breath he was. Merle was definitely getting older but he was glad to see he still had it in him.

You laid for a minute, panting and shifting on the bed slowly, letting the last little waves of pleasure dissipate throughout your body. Then you sat up and looked at the man who had just done all of those disgusting things to you.

Your own saliva had dried on your chin and in your hair, making it stick up at odd ends, not to mention the tangles that had formed from his grabbing it in his first. You could feel the soaked, slimy mess between your thighs and squeezed your legs together to help prevent all of it from soaking your sheets. You realized a moment later that was pointless, as you were currently lying in a rapidly drying puddle of your own cum. You shook your head to try to clear your thoughts.

“Fuck,” was all you could articulate.

“Yup,” Merle answered.

He had leaned back on your bedside table and was standing here, his own softened cock still hanging out of his pants. The entire front of his pants was soaked, you thought vaguely with you, and he shirt had soaked through with sweat. The two of you sat in silence for a bit before you finally broke it.

“We should open a window,” you said, unable to get through the entire sentence without laughing.

Merle let out a loud laugh in response and walked over to your window to open it.

“Entire room smells like pussy,” he chuckled.

“And your B. O.,” you shot back.

“Hey now, sugar,” Merle teased. “Takes a lotta work for a man to uphold a reputation such as my own.”

You laughed and rolled for eyes before letting your body fall back in your bed. Five minutes later Merle would ask if he could shower and you said he could. He hung his clothes up over your curtain rod to let them air out overnight before crawling into your bed naked. You watched him walk over, his body nothing less than magnificent to you with all its scars and muscles and flaws. You shook your head to clear it before you walked to your restroom to take a shower yourself.

By the time you had finished and come out, Merle was already asleep. Snoring not quite softly. This was the only time you’d seen Merle with his jaw unclenched.


End file.
